This invention relates to paper feeders for use on printers having sensors for sensing paper presence, forward imprinting platen rotation and backward paper-rejecting platen rotation.
Such a printer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,864, where controls are provided to cause forward platen rotation for first, feeding a sheet of paper from an upper hopper to a paper load position at the bottom of the platen and then printing the sheet, and to cause backwards platen rotation for ejecting the printed sheet downwardly toward a lower hopper for sequentially stacking the sheets of paper.
It is desirable to provide such printers with a paper feeder that can dispense unprinted sheets of paper to the printer.